


The Fencer

by armitageadoration



Series: Oh The Conspiring Fates [1]
Category: The Man in the High Castle (TV), WWII - Fandom, World War 2 - Fandom, germany - Fandom, ww2 - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-16 21:17:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19326283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/armitageadoration/pseuds/armitageadoration
Summary: This is the prequel to It's Never Beautiful How We Love.  It can also be viewed as a stand alone story.Four years before Heydrich met Alexandra Kettler.  Heydrich tried to blackmail a woman into a sexual relationship with him. Instead, she turned the tables on him.Reinhard Heydrich was not a good man. Period. There were rumors about him and his infidelities. There was the fact that he was kicked out of the Navy because of a woman. Walter Schellenberg even said "Heydrich's only weakness was his ungovernable sexual appetite. To this he would surrender himself without inhibition or caution and the calculated control which characterized him in everything he did left him completely."JUST FYI  FROM INBHWL- Why did I write this?  Part of it was to see if I could. Mostly it was because I am Jewish.  I was also abused by a non-blood family member in ways that most people cannot fathom. If you wish to talk to me about that, please feel free to message me. I have been studying heavily on the Judaic ways of forgiveness.I in no way support ANYTHING to do with racist, bigoted, cruel views. I do not support any sort of nazism, be it from many years past or now.





	The Fencer

**_2 May 1938 - Berlin_ **

“Christoph! Look!” Anastasie von Hagen handed her elder brother a flyer. “I am going to compete.” She looked at him with a smug smile.

Christoph glanced at it and handed it back with a shake of his head. “You can’t Anastasie, it is for men only.”

She arched a brow. “You do not think I can pass for a boy if I try? As long as I hide my womanly charms, I will be fine.”

“Do what you want and let me be. I have an exam coming up.” Christoph rolled his eyes.

Anastasie von Hagen was the 18 year old daughter of General Horst von Hagen. Horst had been a bachelor at the age of 40. Until he met Hannah Schultz in 1917, he had not found a woman he could tolerate for more than a short period of time. He had certain tastes that needed to be met before he would even consider a woman for anything past a romp in his bed. Needless to say he had a number of affairs but nothing more until he had found Hannah.

He had been recovering from an injury suffered in the Great War and Hannah was a pretty nurse that sat with him when the pain was too much for even the morphine to help. It was there that he had finally found what he was looking for.

It did not matter to him that he was 20 years her senior, although Hannah was reluctant. Horst charmed the young woman into marriage. In the four years that they were married, Hannah had given him two children with a 3rd on the way. She and their second son died in childbirth.

He blamed the death of his wife on his daughter. She must have been what had weakened his dear Hannah. Unwilling to accept that Hannah took her own life and that of her child, he sent his daughter away for 13 years.

Horst was an ardent supporter of Hitler and the NSDAP. With the death of Hannah, his passions turned to politics fairly early on. A man of wealth and nobility, Horst owned several companies that helped supply the Nazi military with armaments of all sorts.

Between his love affair with the Nazi party and seducing women that were young enough to be his granddaughter, he gave very little time to his son. Anastasie received none of Horst’s time at all, unless she was being paraded around like a show pony.

This led Christoph to be raised more or less by the servants. Christoph and Anastasie had so little input from their father that the siblings both loathed the NSDAP and what Germany was becoming.

Christoph was attending university and had his mind set on becoming a physician. Three years older, he knew better than to try to dissuade his sister. It would only make her dig her heels in more.

He didn’t think she would do it. Anastasie von Hagen had spent the last 13 years in Paris at some damnable girl’s school and then a finishing school their father sent her to. Other than through letters, Christoph did not truly know his sibling. Alas, he was still a young man. Like many of his ilk, he was self-centered in a way only the young can be.

 

Anastasie was beautiful. She had all of the finest traits from her mother and father. The young woman knew she was beautiful and would often times use it to her advantage.  Anastasie knew that she would be sold to the highest bidder. Because of the knowledge, for the next three months she would only concern herself with having fun.

Horst was now actively looking for a husband for his daughter. He had a long list of qualifications that would have to be met before he even would considered allowing a potential husband to lay eyes on her. Still, the number that met those needs were great. He believed she would need an older man, like her mother needed. Anastasie was spirited. Perhaps too spirited for a younger man, as he would have no idea how to control her.

The man must be one of worth. That did not mean he would need to be wealthy. Not at all. There was enough money within the coffers of Horst von Hagen that money was unnecessary for a son-in-law. No, it was more important that the man was of very high rank within the NSADP. Perhaps a Gruppenführer or an Obergruppenführer? Or perhaps a member of the Cabinet? He believed that only a Nazi man could truly understand what a girl like his daughter was worth.

Anastasie was bored. She was not permitted to further her education and there was little to do in the large home of her father’s. She was tired of being paraded around to her father’s friends and colleagues. 

Over the course of a week, Anastasie started to work on hiding her obvious female body in one of her brother’s old fencing costumes. Both brother and sister were tall. Christoph stood 6’7 and Anastasie was 6’2. They both were indeed shorter than their father’s large and broad 6’10 frame.  

Both brother and sister were gifted in athletics and intelligence.  Athletics was one of the rare past times Horst permitted for his youngest child. It kept her figure trim and strong. She would be better suited for a man in such condition. After all, what man wished to be bothered being gentle when he had worked all day? No, strength and health were very important. It would also prepare the young Anastasie for child birth and returning to her wifely duties quicker, her thought.

Unfortunately, instead of being blonde with bright blue eyes like her mother, she had her father’s jet black hair and green eyes. It made it a bit more difficult to find a man to take on the spirited young woman.  It made no difference to Anastasie, she had other things to do.

The tournament was broken down into four weeks. The first three weeks were qualifying matches. The fourth week paired the fencers down to 6 men in each category for épée, sabre, and foil. There would be only one winner for each category.

Anastasie somehow managed to make it through all three weeks before getting caught. To announce the winners that would be moving on to the finals there had been a special guest that day. Even in the company of others, it was rare to hear the name of the special guest. He was none other than the director of the Gestapo, Reinhard Heydrich. There were few men more feared than he and none that were as young as the tall Aryan man.

Reinhard wished to congratulate one of the winners for épée. The young man was someone he was unfamiliar with personally, but Heydrich knew the family name. Most Germans at the time were well aware of the von Hagen family and all they did for the Reich.

Since he hadn’t seen the young man walk out, he decided to walk back to the locker room. The locker room area was devoid of life except a young woman fixing her lipstick. Heydrich said nothing and stepped back quickly. Anastasie raised her left hand at the wrong moment.

Just a little bit down from her pinky finger she had taken a strike that cut through the glove she had worn earlier. The mark was only a scratch and happened after the match. The young man had been sore at losing to an unranked competitor and sliced at her with his sword. Heydrich saw the thin line of the scratch. Turning, he walked right back out.

Anastasie would pick up her discarded uniform and sword the following day, for now they were well hidden.

Walking out into the late afternoon sunshine, there was a smile on her red painted lips. She wore a white sundress with a short black cardigan and a pair of heels. The black and white hat kept the sun out of her eyes.

She walked the two blocks to where her driver was supposed to meet her. Much to Anastasie’s surprise there was a man standing by her car and it wasn’t the driver. Ignoring the man, she moved to get in the car when the driver opened the door.

“Excuse me, may I have a word with you Chris von Hagen?”

“You are looking for my brother? I am afraid I am not Christoph. Is there something I might I do for you?”

“I’m – “

“No need. I am quite aware of who you are Herr Gruppenführer Heydrich. So, how may I be of assistance?”

“May I buy you a drink?”

“No. You may not.” Still, she smiled. Anastasie had heard the rumors whispered around her home about Heydrich’s dalliances with women. Even the whores in the brothels didn’t like him.

“You almost got away with it.” His voice was quiet.

“Got away with what?”

“You are one of the finest fencers that I have seen, I must admit.” He smiled slowly.

“That’s strange. Where I go to practice is off limits to men. I have no idea how you could have possibly seen me.”

Taking her hand, he kissed the back of it and ran his fingernail down the cut. “Oh I saw you.”

“Herr Gruppenführer, exactly what are you trying to say?”

“Have dinner with me tonight.”

“Will your wife be joining us?” She sounded pleasant enough.

“No, it would be just you and I.”

“Well, I am afraid I cannot. I already have plans.”

“Cancel them.”

“No.”

“You do not wish for me to make this public. Your father would be very unhappy.”

“My father is normally very unhappy. But, now you have piqued my interest. I truly cannot this evening. Are you free tomorrow by chance?”

“I can be.” He smirked.

A low chuckle left Anastasie’s lips. “Herr Gruppenführer, I need to know when and where.”

“Hotel Kaiserhof. Perhaps we might get to know each other a bit before dinner.” He gave her the suite number and time.

“Until then.” She gave him a nod.

He watched her leave. If she didn’t show up tomorrow, he would make her pay dearly.

Right on time there was a knock on the door. Looking out, he saw that the hallway was clear save for Anastasie von Hagen. He opened the door to allow her entrance.

Tall and slender, she made quite an entrance. Dressed primly in a green dress accented with gold, she said nothing. This time she didn’t have all the binding material that permitted her to look like a boy. He liked the change.

In some ways she was still very much a girl but her figure was far from girlish. No, Miss von Hagen was very much a young woman. Heydrich admired her sleek body. He hadn’t been wrong, she was quite pretty. Setting the small bag she carried down, Anastasie turned to face the man.

From head to toe his eyes raked over her. Most women were following the style that his wife did. They wore no makeup, went around in the traditional dirndl dresses, and wore their hair in braids or buns. He loathed the look on most women. They were frumpy and boring in his eyes. This woman was far from frumpy or boring.

He was dressed in a suit, which wasn’t a surprise. At least it wasn’t the uniform he would normally wear, Anastasie considered. The suit gave the tall man only a small amount of anonymity. Given his size, he would be difficult to hide. Oh well, she thought. Some was better than none.

Her hair ebony hair made green eyes stand out like emeralds. Brow arching high, she gave him what could pass as a smile.

“Already planning on staying the night?” He smirked.

“No. That is a dress for dinner since you _did_ invite me to dinner.”

“How old are you?”

“My eighteenth birthday was 7 days after your 34th.”

“How do you know my birthday?”

“My father was at your birthday soiree. Since mine was the following week, I took note of yours. So what would you like to talk about Herr Heydrich?”

Grabbing her roughly, he kissed her.

Anastasie responded to the abysmal kiss with a slap to his bicep. “Do not be such a brute!” She spoke sharply.

The tone of her voice was enough for Heydrich to take a step back in surprise. It didn’t deter him for long. Once again, he kissed her. This time he pawed at her breast. Pulling away, Anastasie gave him a cold look.

“Manners, Herr Heydrich. Manners are extremely important. I would advise you to learn that and then learn a bit of etiquette.” She scolded him.

Sighing softly, she offered him her hand. Heydrich, placed his hand in her’s. The look of confusion was apparent upon his face. Anastasie led him over to the settee.

“Sit, please.” Once he sat down she sat next to him.

Turning his head towards her with a touch to his jaw, she made him look at her. The look he gave her was icy, which she ignored.

“No one has ever taught you properly, have they? Hmpf. I almost pity your wife. Almost being the key word in that statement.” She had met Lina Heydrich at a few functions. Anastasie didn’t like the woman. Lina was far too much of a shrew for her tastes. It didn’t surprise her at all that Heydrich would not be faithful to a woman like that.

When she spoke again, her voice was soft. “It’s better if we are both enjoying ourselves.” Anastasie placed his hands on her hips. “Keep your hands there. Be gentle, Herr Heydrich.”

Looking into his blue eyes she smiled. He was a handsome man. Thank god he wasn’t Goebbels or Himmler. Anastasie would have died before she would have let either of them touch her. Raising her hand, she stroked his cheek lightly with soft fingertips.

Inching in just a little bit closer, her full lips parted just barely. Looking into his eyes, she smiled a bit more before her lips touched his.

Finally, with eyes closed, she kissed him.

The kiss was soft, undemanding. She explored him slowly and ever so tenderly. When his hands tightened a bit on her hips, she pulled back for a breath and to look into his luminous blue eyes once more. Laying a hand upon his chest, she felt his heart beat against the palm.

This time when she kissed him she kissed just his full lower lip. A flick of the tongue made his lips part just enough. Drawing him in for a deeper kiss, her hands slipped over his shoulders and behind his neck. She stroked his neck and shoulders before breaking the kiss.

“Do you see what I mean?”

“Yes.” He cringed at the sound of his voice. In the excitement of her kiss, his voice shot up higher.

“No. Don’t pull back. It’s just you and I. You don’t judge me, I won’t judge you.” Her smile was gentle, kind even. “If there is something about yourself you dislike, look past it and keep going. Confidence is your friend. Do not go for bravado or be something you aren’t but confidence is an eraser for flaws. A woman won’t notice them or she will not care.”

Not giving him time to respond, Anastasie kissed him again. Her hands touched his wrists and drew his hands around to the small of her back.

Heydrich was tentative at first, but he soon followed her lead. This time he kissed her. His full lips were soft when he pressed them to her own. Gasping softly, his tongue parted her lush mouth with a gentle caress. The barely audible sounds of a woman’s pleasure engulfed his senses. He knew immediately what she had meant by it was better.

Anastasie broke the kiss first. There was a warm blush upon her milk white skin. “Herr Heydrich? May I sit on your lap please?”

He looked confused once more. When Heydrich realized she was waiting for an answer, he nodded. She did not sit on his lap as a child would – for that was what he expected. No, she straddled him as if he was a horse and she his rider.

“Put your hand on the side of my calf, right below my knee.”

He did as asked.

“Slowly. So slow that you much savor every touch of my skin under your hand, draw it upwards.”

He started to do as asked and quickly pulled his hand back in surprise.

“My apologies Herr Heydrich. I shave my legs just as you do your handsome visage. It was common at the school I went to in France.”

The lessons continued for five hours in total. They never did have dinner.

Anastasie nor Heydrich never even took off their clothing.

“Would you like to continue this at another time Herr Heydrich?”

“Yes.”

“When?”

“Tomorrow.”

“Time? Place?”

“Here. Same time.”

“Then I shall see you on the morrow.” She turned to leave.

“Anastasie, wait. Please?”

“Yes?”

“My name is Reinhard. I would like for you to call me Reinhard. Please?”

“Good night Reinhard. I shall see you tomorrow.” She pressed a soft kiss just below his ear and whispered. “Until then.”

Reinhard Heydrich, the man who would become known as The Butcher of Prague stood by the closed door and savored what he had been taught that night.

Over the course of a month, he managed to see her eight times. He never was permitted to see her naked nor did he ever get to fully touch her. It was driving him to madness. He was prowling the clubs and brothels more often than normal because of the way he ached for what Anastasie refused to give him.   

Anastasie’s birthday present finally was given to her on June 4th. It took nearly a year for Horst von Hagen to find a home he felt was suitable for his daughter. The home would be switched over to her husband’s name once he found the proper man for her.

Albert Speer had looked over the home himself and made a quick design change to the garden pavilion. Speer turned the pavilion into a conservatory and tea house.

The small villa was a 12 room home built originally in the first half of the 19th century. It was built with a large family and live-in staff in mind. Luxurious features and attention to detail, made it perfect for a woman of means. It would also be perfect for a son-in-law. If the man didn’t want the villa he could get a good price for it. It was part of Anastasie’s dowry.

The sound of a doorbell alerted the young woman to a visitor. Figuring it was either her brother or something being delivered, she didn’t bother to look out the peephole. Standing at the door, hat in hand was the menacing looking Heydrich.

“Reinhard, you are my first guest. Won’t you please come in?”

His mannerisms were gruff but she had expected that. Hanging up his hat and his jacket, she smiled at the older man. In mere seconds, he visibly relaxed.

“Stasi, you are killing me.” He breathed.

A step closer and her lips brushed against his own in a lingering kiss. Running her fingers through his blond hair, pressed tight to his body. He was strong. There was no mistaking the power in his arms nor the strength of his torso. A whisper of words made him smile.

“Reinhard, I wouldn’t purposely be cruel to you.”

Picking her up easily, he held her tight to his body. Anastasie wrapped her legs around his waist before kissing him again. Heydrich felt his heart begin to race. He wanted the little nymphet more than he wanted to even breathe.

“Would you like a drink?”

“Yes, please.”

Sliding down his body, Anastasie escorted him to the kitchen where she fixed them both a glass of lemonade.

“I cannot stay long.” He took a drink.

“Oh? Why?”

“Work.” Which was a partial lie. Lina was getting angry about how much time he was gone. He would soothe her and soon after he would need to get away from her because of it.

“I must leave for Paris on Wednesday. Stasi, I want you there with me.”

“For how long?”

“We would return on Sunday.”

It was 8-12 of June. Anastasie thought it over for a few moments. She was free those days. “Very well, I suppose that we shall see Paris together.”

“Do you mind flying?”

“Not at all.”

Wrapping an arm around her waist, Heydrich pulled her close. When his lips brushed her soft mouth, he backed her into a wall. “I will have you while we are in Paris.”

Delicate hands touched his short hair, brushing it back. That soft mouth parted beneath his own and he sought to expose more of her while they were both fully clothed.

“Are you sure you have to go back to your desk?”

“Have to? Yes. Want to? No.”

“Hm. ‘Tis a pity.”

“Give me a reason to stay Anastasie.”

Pushing past him, she walked away. The surest way to make a man follow was to not tell him what you want. Anastasie walked out to the sitting room and sat like a lady on the sofa. He was just about to sit next to her when she spoke.

“No. Kneel on the floor in front of me.”

When Heydrich complied, she stroked his cheek with warm affection. “What would you do to get my legs apart sweet Reinhard?”

His large hands were gentle. He stroked the warm skin through her silk stockings. When Anastasie whimpered lightly, Heydrich knew he was doing what she wanted. Brushing her skirt upwards he only exposed right above her knees. It was there that he pressed his lips. Briefly, he laid his head on her lap. When she ran her fingers through his blond hair, Reinhard smiled.

When he saw that she was relaxing he pressed her thighs further apart ever so gently.

They weren’t fully parted for him to do anything but he touched her with reverence until her long legs were opened fully for him. There was a look of shock written on his face. She wore only a garter belt and stockings beneath the dress. Her sex was bare save for a thin line of pubic hair. He had never seen a woman shaven that way before.

His eyes darted upwards to meet a smoldering gaze and then back down. Reinhard squeezed the sofa cushion to keep himself from doing anything impulsive.

“Touch me Reinhard. Stroke around that tiny line of hair feel out smooth my skin feels.”

He did as she commanded. The skin there was like silk. Blowing out a trembling breath, he wanted to bury his face between her thighs and taste her. To be so close and not taste? It was a hell he had never felt before.

“Trail kisses down that little strip of hair.”

The first kiss lingered. He had to take control of himself before continuing. Not only did he kiss her there but he licked and nibbled. Smiling, Anastasie pressed upwards to his mouth.

“You do take to instruction so well Reinhard.” Her voice purred at him. “Use your tongue.”

Once more, he did as asked. Her arousal spilled when parted her labia. Like a man dying of thirst, he drank from her. Controlling himself was damn near impossible. His cock ached for release and it was making him dizzy with the need to take the woman before him.

Anastasie pushed him away easily and smiled.

“You are such a treasure Reinhard.” She stepped over him and began to walk off. Turning to look at him, she smirked. “Are you coming?”

His response was a grunt. He did, however, follow her.

Back to her bedroom, she stood a few feet from her bed. “Unzip me please Reinhard?”

He did as asked but this time he pressed against her back. She could feel his hard cock against the curve of her arse. The dress slipped past her shoulders and stayed where his arm wrapped around her waist. His mouth sought out her collarbone. The kisses Reinhard placed there were soft. It took everything he had to not simply take her.  He was rewarded by her arse grinding against his hardness before she pulled away. The dress dropped to the floor and was promptly ignored.

Turning, to face him Anastasie helped remove his clothing. “Touch me. Stroke my skin. Make me believe that you want me.”

“I do want you.”

“Good, now make me know that without words.”

His hands stroked her slowly. She mirrored his touch. Soft kisses and warm touches were given to each other. Hips undulated against him. Doing so pressed her wetness against him.

Climbing on her bed, she rolled to her back. The stockings and heels were left on. The black straps of the garter belt framed her sex.

“Back between my thighs Reinhard.”

When he complied, she smiled.

“Do you see that small little bit of flesh at the top of my pussy?”

“Yes.” His voice was rough.

“Lick it. Softly. Up and down.”

When he did, her hand threaded through his short hair. Purring with pleasure she raised up to grind against his mouth.

“Change the pace. You aren’t a robot. Enjoy yourself while I do.”

He kissed and licked at her bare skin. He began to add sucking into the mix while he lavished attention on her. It was just a few minutes later that he witnessed his first authentic female orgasm.

“Come up here.” He complied as he always did. She could taste herself on his lips. From the very base of his cock she ran a fingertip up to the exposed head. Her touch was but a tease and Reinhard’s eyes widened because of it.

“Where do you like to fuck a woman? Arse? Pussy? Mouth? Tell me what you want. Ask me what I like. Talk to me Reinhard.”

She smiled seeing how he blushed. The Blond Beast was a single mind halved in two. This time he showed her the truth of the person he was under all the bluster that was a Schutzstaffel man.

“The arse.”

“Why?”

“The pussy is for God and Germany. A woman’s arse is for my pleasure.”

“You are wrong Reinhard. My arse is for both of our pleasure. Do not be a selfish prick when you want to fuck a woman. If you just want to get yourself off?” She looked him directly in the eye. “You have two hands to stroke your cock with.”

“Shit!”

“Manners Herr Heydrich. Manners.”

“I’m late for a meeting.” He was rushing to get dressed.

“Hm. Tis a pity. At least there is Paris.”

“I will see you Wednesday. The car will pick you up at five in the morning. Pack two gowns for dinner parties and two cocktail dresses. The rest I shall leave up to you.”

The time seemed to lag as slowly as it could until he saw Anastasie again.

When they arrived in Paris, they were taken directly to their hotel. After the bellhop left with a generous tip, Reinhard shoved Anastasie up against the door. Sliding down to his knees, he raised her dress. Once again she did not have undergarments on. The thought that any moment he could have had his way with her thrilling in ways that he couldn’t explain. Draping her long leg over his shoulder, he devoured her like a starving man. Grinding against his hungry mouth, she cried out his name over and over again.

Rising to his feet, Reinhard kissed her. “Do you taste that Anastasie? That’s you on my lips. I know how you taste. You are divine.”

Unable to help himself, he pulled at the neck of the dress to expose her breasts. She didn’t wear a brassiere. Accidently, Reinhard ended up ripping the dress. Discarding the material with a blush, his fingers were gentle on her skin. Almost in awe, he stroked a fingertip around her areola and kissed the tip when it puckered and hardened.

Picking her up in his arms, they retreated to the bedroom. There Anastasie taught the man who would become known as The Young Evil God of Death how to fuck and how to make love.

He wanted her arse first and told her so.

“You have to prepare a woman dear Reinhard. Your cock is quite large and very thick. If you don’t, you could hurt a woman. And if you ever want to fuck her arse again? Don’t hurt her.”

The glass bottle was small. He watched her roll the bottle between her hands. Opening it, she poured a small amount on to her palm. The warmed oil was stroked over his cock. One hand held his shaft and the other covered the thick cockhead. She slowly turned her hand over the tip, not unlike if she was making orange juice.

He was about to laugh when he realized how fucking good she felt. As soon as he began to thrust into her hands, she stopped. Anastasie knelt on the bed in front of him. Her back to his chest, she kissed him tenderly. Reinhard was gentle when he pushed her forward. Bum in the air with shoulders against the mattress, she waited.  Oil on his fingers, he stroked it over her that tight star.

He had never done this before, prepare a woman. He had asked one of the brothel whores what to do. It was embarrassing at first, but the woman’s features softened with delighted warmth. It was the best time he had ever had there.

And it was nothing like what he was experiencing now. He used one finger first. Sliding it in that beautiful ass Anastasie possessed, she coo’ed his name with sweet delight. Teasing and playing, he then used two.

It made him even harder than before. Her pretty little cunt was puffy and the folds pulled back. He saw her arousal and smiled. Three fingers now and still he was gentle with her.  Reinhard couldn’t resist any longer. His mouth pressed to her for a taste. Doing as she had told him countless times, he made Anastasie orgasm. Oh how her voice sang his name! It was as if an angel spoke from the heavens.

Pulling back just a bit, Reinhard watched her. Anastasie’s eyes were closed. It was the smile that he adored. She was a woman pleased. This time he replaced his fingers with his cock. Just pressing past the ring of muscle, he waited. He went slow and took several minutes for him to penetrate her fully. When he did, she pressed back. That arse bounced a bit as she began to tease him. Soft and gentle at first, he made love to her and permitted Anastasie to set the pace. Fast. Slow. Fast fast. Slow.

When he finished, they were both spent. Still, he didn’t pull out. Gently, Reinhard moved them both to their sides while staying joined. They didn’t speak. Desperately wanting to say something, anything, he couldn’t think of what to say. Instead, Reinhard held her in his arms and stroked her soft hair.

She spoke first. “Thank you.”

“For?”

“Learning.”

Reinhard didn’t know what to say then either.

They dined in their hotel suite. Anastasie showed him how to feed a woman like a dog or a pet. She ate from his fingertips then. He didn’t like treating her like a dog. He did however like feeding her as he held her on his lap. For Reinhard, it was comforting. It was the first time that he noticed the pain in her eyes. When he went to ask what was wrong, he wasn’t sure if he had actually seen it. Her polished exterior was perfection once again.

They went dancing in one of the hotel ballrooms. She waltzed beautifully with him. They had a glass of champagne and then returned to their suite.

Anastasie rewarded him with her mouth wrapped tight around his cock. She kept stopping right before he would release his pleasure. She did that for what seemed like forever. The final time, she rewarded him in a different way, she swallowed what he gave her.

Finally, they made love. Reinhard was slow and gentle with her. Every so often he would change the pace just to keep her guessing. He could tell she was enjoying herself with him. He got the shock of his life when he realized her maidenhead was still intact.

It frightened him but she begged him not to stop. It wasn’t until hours later than they were lying in bed together that he said something.

“How?”

“I will tell you before we leave Paris but not before.”

Thursday through Saturday they spent most of their time in bed, except at night. At night they dined out in luxurious restaurants and danced in clubs he could have only dreamed of before. No matter how exclusive, they were treated like VIPs. Reinhard knew it was her and not him. He wasn’t in uniform.

After they had eaten on Friday night, Anastasie took him to one of the high priced brothels. There he had his way with her and another woman. He had plenty of threesomes before but they were never like what she gave him.

The room they were in was larger than some flats he had lived in. He had been kissing and touching a naked Anastasie when the other girl came in. The girl was pretty. Prettier than most women but the cool blonde was nothing like his dark haired lover. He would have laughed at his own pun that the girl paled by comparison if it wasn’t so true.

The two girls undressed him.

The blonde was straddling his thigh while Reinhard kissed on her. Anastasie however was between his legs sucking his cock. She knew his signals well enough that she wouldn’t permit him to get anywhere near ready to cum. No, that sweet mouth made him ache for release and even then she wouldn’t permit it he adored her for it.

Pulling away, she rose to her feet. Anastasie knew that his eyes were watching the swaying of her hips as she walked away from him. When she returned she stood before Reinhard with her hands on her hips. Snapping her fingers she pointed to the floor. The blonde girl immediately slid off of his lap and knelt on the expensive rug. She received a pat on the head.

In Anastasie’s hand was a vial of oil. Using a little on his cock, she smiled. She did the work for him. Reinhard was buried in her tight arse. Her legs were spread wide, hooked on the other side of his legs. She rode his cock while his hands cupped over her breasts. A tilt of her head and her lips were offered to him for a kiss.

There was another snap of her fingers and Anastasie pointed between her open legs. The blonde went to work immediately. Not only did she lick the brunette’s pussy she teased Reinhard’s balls with her lips and fingers.

This time Anastasie let him release his pleasures when she herself did.

Taking the time to clean both her and him up some. She made the girl fix Reinhard a drink. Making a show of it, Stasi took the first sip. When he looked at his companion with an arched brow, she smiled.

“I wanted to make sure that it wasn’t poisoned.”

Coaxing him hard again, they weren’t done.

Reinhard was on his back with the girl riding him in reverse. He was fucking her ass that way when Anastasie crawled on to the bed with them. She took the girl roughly with a fake cock while he fucked the whore’s arse.

When she knelt over the girl’s face and made her lick her bare pussy, he fucked Anastasie’s cunt from behind. The sun was already up when Anastasie sent the girl away to bring her an ashtray and a single cigarette.

It wasn’t until after they were both dressed did she light the cigarette.

“I didn’t know you smoked.”

“I don’t. Once in a great while I will want one. And this morning, I wanted one.”

It would be days later that he realized that he didn’t pay for the brothel nor did he see her pay.

It was their last night in Paris and they were at a swank dinner club of Anastasie’s choosing. It was a place that she knew well.  Reinhard in a tuxedo and she was in an evening gown that he was certain cost more than a month of his pay. He would have been wrong, it cost more than three months’ worth of his pay. The black satin couture gown would have been considered risqué anywhere else besides Paris. It was a well fitted dress of the finest black satin and left little to the imagination.

They appeared to be the _It_ couple. Which wasn’t too far off when it came to Anastasie.

“Anastasie? Is that you?”

“Greetings Lucien.” Her tone was haughty.

“This must be your fiancée or husband?”

“No.”

“Either way, you are a lucky man Sir. Anastasie was my finest student. You know Raphael and Victor are here. I know that they would love to see you and your friend.”

“Alas, I must decline. If you will excuse us please Lucien.”

“My apologies, I am being rude. Enjoy the fair Anastasie dear Sir, she was exceptional.”

Watching the man leave Reinhard turned to Anastasie. “What the fuck was that about Stasi?”

“He was a teacher of mine here in Paris. So were Raphael and Victor.”

After their date, they returned to the hotel room. Reinhard was rougher with the young woman sharing his bed than he had been previously but she did not complain. As a matter of fact, Reinhard could tell she enjoyed it greatly.

He drifted off to sleep with her in his arms.

It was nearly four in the morning when he rolled over to find the bed empty except for himself. When he called out for Anastasie there was no response. Rising, he found a note from her.

_Dearest Reinhard,_

_I must apologize first for leaving you as I have. There is so much to tell you and I do not know how to even begin. This was the only way I knew how to escape. The schools I attended were not as you or anyone else would have thought of them. My own brother did not even know. I ask you to please not speak a word to him of this. I could care less if anyone else learned of my secrets._

_I wasn’t there to learn history or anything beyond simple mathematics._

_My father wanted me to be the perfect wife, such as my mother was. All of my education was in regards to how to please a man. Yes, you may have guessed by now that it was mostly sexual. I also learned the skills of keeping a perfect home for my husband. If I couldn’t find a man to marry, I was also taught to be a teacher myself. I could teach a woman or a man. That is how I knew what to do._

_I was to remain a virgin until my wedding night. Obviously that didn’t happen. I could think of no other man that I would rather have claim what little bit of innocence I had left than you. The man you met yesterday was my instructor in oral sex or blow jobs if you rather a more crass term. The other two were in anal sex and bondage._

_I doubt you will listen to what I have to say past that first paragraph but I need to tell you something. Get out. Get out of Germany and Europe. Go to the US, Canada, even Switzerland if you must stay in Europe. Just go anywhere that will take you far away from the NSDAP. You still have goodness in you sweet Reinhard. I saw it. I felt it. Keep that alive but hidden for now. I beg of you, go. Leave and do not look back on anything._

_Get away from Lina, you deserve more and you deserve so much better. She is not the woman for you, I swear this to you. Reinhard, you need a woman that nurtures your soul. Lina will only succeed in killing you._

_One day you will find someone that will love you for you. You will find the woman that sees what you consider flaws and embrace them because she loves you more than anything else in this world._

_Do not try to find me. You won’t be able to. That is something else I learned, how to disappear. I ask that you don’t even bother to try, let me survive. Please, allow me that one thing. Let me get away from the life I do not want to live. Protect yourself dear Reinhard. Protect that kind and tender heart you possess. If you do not protect it, you will lose it._

_Anastasie_

 

Reinhard Heydrich looked at the back of the note she had left him. On the back were the two addresses where Anastasie was sent for her so-called training. One was in Paris and the other in Leipzig.  She was right, he didn’t listen fully. While he was not in love with the beautiful Anastasie, he did care deeply for her.

He would not try to find her. He thought of Anastasie often at first and thought maybe, just maybe, he would see her again. With time, memories fade. She faded from the conscious part of his memories for the most part. At the rare moments when he would think of her, it was always when he was prowling a brothel or the dark nightclubs of Berlin.

Those moments when he thought of her, he truly hoped she had found happiness.

Heydrich spiraled downwards into even a more despotic and cruel man than ever before. It would be in 1941 that he became the Deputy Reich Protector of the Protectorate of Bohemia and Moravia. His cruelty and lack of remorse would lead up to a fateful day on 27 May 1942.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
